


A thing older than time

by Sams_boy



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/F Sex, M/M, M/M Sex, Made up medical stuff, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Violence, detailed description of male pregnancy, graphic birth, shape shifting, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_boy/pseuds/Sams_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester boys are invited by their little brother, still traumatized by hell, to his work on the reconstruction of the Jurassic world park. Things take a turn they could have never predicted when they see Adam again and get a good hard look at what love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dean Winchester was very, very happy. He lay on the bed, the blond swaying as she moved toward him, liking her ruby red lips as she reached for his- "Dean, wake up, there it is!" His dream vanished like a soap bubble popping and he glared up at Sam out of the one eye that wasn't buried in blankets. "You just ruined a date with a blond. There what is?" Sam rolled his eyes as he wondered yet again if his brother had a brain above his belt. He seemed to when he was fully awake at least. He pointed out over the waves. "The island, Nublar. Dean it's huge!" Dean grunted. "Yes Sammy I'm sure it's a very nice rock in the ocean. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to try and go XXX before we hit port." 'Whack' Dean was up out of bed in a flurry of pillows and comforters, holding his now sore backside and wondering what the heck Sam had hit him with. It had apparently been the handle of a knife, but he rapidly stopped caring that he had been smacked. "Dang..." The Island was infact huge, a jagged set of clifs and mountains jutting up from the sea as if another world had been pulled from the deep. It was so many shades of green Dean would have lost count if he had been inclined to try. "Adam works THERE?" Dean asked, sitting back on the bed, sleepyness creeping back. The island was great and all but it didn't trump sleep. Sam nodded as he began checking that all their luggage was in order. "He told me he works with several of the species, feeding, helping the trainers, things like that." Dean grinned, "any carnivores?" He asked, eyes glittering with laughter at the thought of their little brother working with one of the big guys. He didn't think his brother was weak. Anyone who could be eaten by Gouls, resurrected as the vessel of Michael the archangel, then dragged back to life out of the cage of Lucifer at the bottom of hell could be called week. But even still, and most likely because of all of that, Adam had become jumpy in the last year. That was why he had taken this job on the reconstruction of Jurassic World, to get away from everything for a breath of fresh air. Sam was glaring at him. "It was classified so he couldn't say much, but yes, he works with a carnivore specie." Deans brow furrowed. "Classified?" Sam nodded, looking speculative as slightly worried. "Yea. He said nothing like genetic engineering, but he couldn't say exactly what it was ether." He met Dean gaze. "Dean I'm worried for him...he's been yanked all over the map he doesn't need more crazy." Dean snorted a laugh. "In this family? Like the kid has a chance at that." *** Dean had to give Sammy points for not looking like a total tourist. He had studied the map of the many routes that lead to the train to take them to the island center on the boat, so now he walked with the confidence of a person who was here every day. He pointed up a blue lit escalator. "That's the only one close to us that's active." "Active?" Dean looked around at total lack of, well, anything. "Where is everybody?" "The park isn't officially open yet." A mans voice said behind them and they turned a little quicker then they probably needed to. Standing behind them, arms folded across a broad chest that could easily match and pass Sams muscle mass, was a man with light brown hair and commanding green eyes. He was dressed simply in a thin cotton shirt, dark jeans, and plain but well made lace up boots. He wasn't a stand out in a crowd, but right in front you he was all you saw. Sam wasn't sure weather the man was more likely to smile or go for the knife at his hip... The man extended his hand to each man in turn and gave them a firm handshake. "Owen. Owen Gradie, I'm co-owner as well as park supervisor. You must be the Winchesters?" Dean nodded. "Our brother works somewhere in there" he gestured to indicate the park in general. Owen smiled slightly. "Adam. I know him very well actually. He's a close friend." He motioned for them to follow his toward a jeep parked at the tree line where the docks ended and the jungle began. "Come on, this way is way more fun than the train." On the ride through the jungle, the lush foliage rushing past, Dean spoke up over the rushing wind. "So how do you know Adam?" Owen was silent for a moment. "He works one of the same padics I do." He said finally not looking at etther of them. Dean looked to Sam only find Sam looking at him. What was Adam involved in here? Owen chuckled. "Relax guys. No genetic conspiracy here." Dean smiled thinly, shifting slightly as if to get comfortable. Yup, his gun was still in perfect place. "We've seen see the commercials" he said with just a hint of venom in his voice. Owen frowned slightly. "Yes, that's my girlfriend Clar. She's head of public relations." Sam got the feeling Owen was slightly offended and figured he had better change track quick. "So if it's not genetics, what's the big secret?" Owen smiled then Out and out laughed. "Adam said we couldn't slip anything by you two. I see he was right." He sighed as a tall white building came into view. "It's less science and more alone your kind of deal, who-do stuff. That's all I can say boys. The rest," he pulled into a garage with several other vehicles, "is up to Adam to tell, or not to tell you." *** Adam looked down at his clip board, then back up at the man in front of him. "This is it? You expect me to work with this?" He shook his head. "I can't do it. This is so far from enough." The big man grunted. "Look kid, that's all I can give ya' right now, make it work." Adams eyes flashed angrily. "Ok, sence I'm a 'kid' and you seem to think this is going to happen, why don't I let you tell our Cliosipholis why she's going on a diet." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the man. "Let me put this in perspective for you; I am a care taker for animals the size of elephants and bigger. You are a warehouse worker. Who should be telling who to 'make it work'?" The man growled but took back the clip board. "I'll see how much more feed I can get you." "Dang straight" Adam snapped and walked back to the main hub of the control room. Clare chucked. "Remind me never to tick you off." He rolled his eyes. "Right. As if we both don't know I was about to wet myself. Did you see that guy what do they feed those dudes down there?!" Clare laughed and patted him on the back. "Steroids and nails is my guess. But really Adam, you did good there. You should have a little more faith in yourself." She sighed. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to suffer through." "More 'concerned' officials and representatives?" She nodded and walked off, winking at him before she walked through one of the sliding doors. He didn't notice the elivader behind him open as he moved further into the control room. "Adam?" The voice sent a thrill though him. It was Christmas morning, the first day of summer break, every thing good in his past life all rolled into one. His brothers stood beside Owen, Sams hair even longer then he remembered, Dean actually smiling with that bright gleam in his eyes that only appeared when he was truly happy. Adam didn't say a word, just ran full tilt towards them and threw himself into his brother's warm strong embraces. At first hugging them had been an acword uncomfortable chore. Now it felt like home. "You came" he breathed into Sams chest. "I didn't think you would when I sent the invite but I did hope..." Dean felt a little lost. He had grown up with Sammy and he had trouble showing HIM the nessiary affection. Still, if it had been Sam that had asked him to come here, what would he do? He reached up with the hand that wasn't pined to his side and gently ran his fingers through Adams hair the way Sam had liked it when he was sick as a child. Adam looked at him and smiled apreceashitivly. Owen cleared his throat, stepping forward with a smile on his face. It was good to see Adam so happy. "Ok Adam, play time with your brothers. Hand me that clipboard and give them a tour. Have some fun." Adam stuck his tongue out at Owen, and shot back "I do have fun, I just don't flip jeeps like SOME people while doing it" as he scurried out the door. Owen just laughed and shook his head. Five minutes and the young mans brothers were already doing him good. He just hoped it would stay that way when they found out the whole truth... *** "Most of the original resort hotels and specialty guest cabins were left untouched by the Andomits Rex attack, the restaurants and gift shops took the most damaging." Adam had been talking for fifteen minutes straight, and nether sibling had the heart to stop him and risk losing that bright smile. He had been through to much, seen to much, felt to much. To put a damper on this new joy would cut into them as much as it would their brother. He handed them two keys. "VIP top floor. With those you can make it two rooms, or one big one, whatever you choose." Dean raised his eyebrows as he took the key, feeling the heft of the metal. Even the key was fancy... "Any big shot mook ever stayed in these rooms? Seems like they would hit you hard in the wallet." Adam grinned rather wickedly. "Not really. There only two million a night." Sam dropped his key and scrambled to pick it up. Dean whistled. "And how much is this little say going to cost us exactly?" Adam laughed. "On the house man. Your VIP all through this place, like I said." Sam looked suddenly extremely interested. "Does that include the labs?" Adam nodded. "With supervision and this ID card," he handed one to each of them, "yes, even the labs." Dean looked at the card which simply said 'VIP guest-FA' with a blank square in the corner. "No pictures on these things. What does FA mean? And Did we really not send you any pictures? Ever?" Adam shook his head, not looking back. "FA is 'full access'. And No. Never. You can get those corrected down stairs. Ask for Kim." Sam stopped his brother, turned him around, and hugged him hard. "We really left you out of the loop. We thought we were protecting you from our hunts, but it's not like we didn't have time to snap a normal photo...I'm so sorry." Adam let a tear fall. He loved his brothers, but had thought he loved them far more then they would ever care for him. If he was wrong, it would be one of the best days of his life. "Sam, Dean, it's ok. We can make it better now...right? Be more of a family?" Both his brothers nodded at once. He smiled and started walking again, motioning for them to follow. He stopped in front of an elevator and turned his head to look back at them. "You want a local park tour or right up to your room?" "Room." Dean said emedeitly. "Want to check it out before we do any heavy sight seeing." Adam nodded and pressed a button causing the doors to open. Minutes later they were on the top floor and in their room, if 'room' was even the right word for it. A perfect circle with a sunken floor sitting area, a full bar bigger then some Dean had been in, life size marble statues of both human and dinosaur figures, and a 'tv' that belonged in a theater somewhere was not a 'room'. It was a friggen palace. "I see where the two mil a night is fair now" Dean said looking around, eyes locking on the huge window that wrapped around nearly half the room. "Sam, did we pack enough..." Sam sized up the window, looking worried. "I don't think we did man." Adam rolled his eyes. "Hello, guy who got a fast lesson in the world of weird here." He walked to the big window and pointed to something on the sill. The brothers moved closer and now could see a thin white line hidden within the pattern carved into the sill itself. "Salt lines are built into all windows and doors and a humidifier pumps the room full of holy water vapor every five minutes. Also, most of the metal you see as well as don't see, as in in the walls, is iron. The doorknobs are silver." He folded his arms across his chest. "Satisfied?" Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Shapeshifter protection other than the doors?" Adam pointed up at an intricate mosaic. "Hidden camera, constantly rolling. It's monitored by a group of nine guards and is programmed to sound an alarm if it detects eye shine." Dean whistled. "You guys went all out." Adam shrugged. "Safety of our guests from ALL mishaps is our permanent number one priority. These are small safety measures, the big bucks go into the dinosaur padics." "Smart move for this place" Dean quipped as he tossed he duffle down. "I mean really how many parks can you go through before people stop wanting to be chewed?" Adam chuckled. "This is the last one. We have insights we could never dream of before, as well as a new approach to genetic replication." "How they make dinosaurs" Sam supplied when Dean just blinked in response. Sam refocused on Adam. "What do you mean by new insights?" Adam averted his gaze. "That's classified." Sam and Dean shared a look. Their brother had said that just a little to fast and had been just a bit to defensive. This was personal to him. The 'ding' of the elevator made both older brothers look up, ready to go for their weapons. "Guys!" Adam barked, "it's room service, get a grip." Both relaxed slightly, but noticed Adam did not, looking over his shoulder at the people now moving about the room placing flowers and large gift baskets in strategic locations. "Adam, your starting to make me very uncomfortable with this situation. What the heck is going on."


	2. We'll let that sink in....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get the truth about Adams strange behavior, but is the whole truth a bit much to swallow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, scared silly to post this next chapter I'm worried i lost the characters personalities in the process... we shall see.
> 
> also forgive me, I'm new to attaching art work to these stories.

"Adam" Dean said, tone becoming sharp, "we're family kid. Family has each-others backs, and they DONT hide the big stuff from each-other and Sammy and I can see this is big."

Sam nodded. "We both learned that we had to trust the hard hard way over the years." His eyes became soft, loving. "You have an idea what we could have avoided by just telling each other the truth. Or just how we felt. Learn from our mistake bro, please, talk to us."

Dean chuckled. "Look, I know it sounds like a chick flick waiting to happen, and I will never say or admit this again," he smiled slightly at Sam, "but it's not so bad talking it out."

Adam gave him a 'like I believe that' look but nodded and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I know I know it's just..." Was he really about to say this? "SWEAR you won't flip out."

Dean put on an angelic smile and gestured to Sam and himself. "Us? Your joking right?"

Adam glared and Sam kicked Dean not exactly lightly on the shin. "How very reassuring Dean." Adam practically growled. Could his eldest brother be serious just once all the way though a situation without tossing a joke in? He looked over his shoulder and called softly, "sweetheart? I think it's time to tell them." He grimaced. "More like we don't have a choice actually."

Dean and Sam shared a look. 'Sweetheart'? If Adam had found a girlfriend great, what was the big secret? This had 'Winchester brand crazy' engraved all over it.

A young man with dusty brown hair and odd but stunning green eyes walked slowly around the corner from where he had been arranging a buqea of Lilly's, holding his stomach tight. "Are you sure... I mean all of it?" The man asked, looking frightened.

Sam frowned trying to think around the fact his baby brother had just called a man 'sweetheart'. Well he LOOKED normal, could cross salt lines, had just walked through a devils trap hidden in the weave of a rug, and didn't seem to have an eversion to silver. And yet Adam acted like he was dealing with the devil. What was going on...

Adam nodded. "Better now then later I think."

Dean found his voice and for once that was a good thing. "Ok, so your gay big deal dude. I'm really happy for you." He made a face. "Just man, no sequins on your outfits please."

There wasn't a single drop of sarcasm in his tone. He meant it. Then he had to throw in a sequin remark. Typical.

"You love him?" Dean ask, voice serious but soft.

Adam looked shocked but nodded, "yes but-"

"That's good enough for me." He extended his hand to the man. "Dean Winchester. I'm the handsome one of the family."

A faint flicker of a smile crossed the mans face. "I'm Echo. Just Echo. And I would be inclined to disagree." He blushed at the last few words and smiled at Adam as Dean put on a fake pout.

Sam frowned as he got up to shake the mans had as well. "I'm Sam. That's an unusual name. No last name?"

Adam cleared his throat, trying not to show how desperate he was to take back control of this situation. "Guys, like I was trying to tell you, there's more." He glared at Dean. "And I'm not gay, the person I fell in love with just happens to be male."

Echo rolled his eyes. "Is this REALLY the time for this debate?"

Sam sat back down and gave Dean a 'sit and shut it' glare. "You said there was more?"

Adam nodded and put a protective arm around Echo's waist. "Bout six months ago, the park did an existencive sweep on the island to be sure we didn't get any surprise's. We got two surprise's." He took a breath before continuing. "The Rex that had fought the Indominus Rex was found not far from her old padic. The second surprise was when two of Owens raptors literally walked right up to him."

Dean was impressed. "Seriously? Wow. What would make them do that I mean they were free."

Echo smiled slightly. "Loyalty."

Sam purced his lips. "Adam this is genuinely interesting, but what does this have to do with you two?" He gestured at Adam and Echo.

"I'm getting there Sam, it all ties in. Adam took a very deep breath. He was scared out of his mind... "A month in, everyone that was around the three dinosaurs could see intelligence far above that they had been seen before. They could not only take commands, something the Rex never did before, but began to predict what would be expected of them. To top it off, all but the most basic preditory instincts were completely gone."

Sam looked confused. "Well that's weird..."

Adam nodded. "Then the order came down from one of our binifactors that the three were far to dangerous now that they knew what freedom was. They were all three to be killed emedeitly." He closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know why I did it. Can't tell you what I was thinking. But the night they were transferred to the kill pens, I was there to with an old book you two would never approve of."

"Adam..." Dean groaned leaning his head back and rubbing his face like he was trying to scrub something off.

"Let me finish!" Adam snapped. "Point is, when all the hocum and astrological what nots were in place, I did what I knew was right. I turned them into shape shifters with the power to go between human and what we now call Suarion's. The Rex Darla, the the two raptors Blue" another breath, this one more of a gasp. "And Echo." He finished.

Dead silence.

Dean groaned again and reached into his jacket pocket. "Looks like I'll be needing this after all."

Adam had a knife ready to throw in a split second, none of them really seeing him move as he cocked his wrist, really to throw if anyone even breathed wrong.

Echo slapped his hand, horrified. "Adam what are you thinking?! They aren't going to kill me, to many people know about me and there are more than enough witnesses here. Besides he wasn't going to attack watch his movements for god sakes."

Dean pulled the little silver flask the rest of the way out of his pocket and shook it. "If I wanted him dead I wouldn't go for a weapon you could see me going for and I sure as heck wouldn't be slow about it stupid. What am I going to do make him drink himself to death?" He took a sallow. "Granted this is Bobbys old stuff so it could do the job, even still man come on..."

Adam looked defiant but ashamed, tucking the knife back up his sleeve with the others.

"You going to try that again bro?" Deans tone actually sounded amused.

Adam shook his head, to upset with how horrible this was going to speak..

"Good." Dean held the flask out to Sam who shook his head.

"I want a clear head for this."

Dean snorted and took a long drink of Bobbys 'liver killer'. "I would think right after you find out your apparently bicurious brother is dating a gay reptile would be a great time to get a little foggy."

Echo looked angry and more than a little hurt. "Ok, yeah I'm gay, deal with it homophobe this wasn't my choice you humans and your labs playing god did this. And for the record, in this form I'm just as warm blooded as you considering IM HUMAN like it or not!"

With tears in his eyes Echo spun on his heal and stormed off, pushing a very confused then very angry Owen out of the way as he approached.

"What did you do to my boy?" He demanded, eyes blazing, the silver ID badges in his hand nearly snapping in two.

Adam was all to happy to point right at Dean who was really wishing he was anywhere else at this moment. He had been in total shock he hadn't meant to be a dick about it...

"Just him, Sam didn't say anything. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go comfort my mate." He spat the last word at Dean like he wished it was a bullet.

Sam got to his feet, desperation in his eyes. "Please, can I talk to him with you I won't say anything out of line I swear. I want to understand Adam, more than anything."

Adam nodded once and the two left Dean to face Owens wrath.

***

Echo was a hard man to locate when he didn't want to be found, but Adam knew his habits well and they found him at the third place they looked.

He was sitting on the helipad head resting on his arms as he looked out over the jungle through tear filled eyes. It seemed to Sam he was bending at weird angles like his stomach hurt and he was trying to keep pressure off, but it was probably just the slant of the pad itself.

Adam dropped next to Echo and pulled him out of his sitting position, holding him to his chest almost like you would a child, stroking his hair and placing soft kisses on his forehead, whispering words Sam couldn't hear into Echo's ear. The true from the heart love radiated off the two like visible light, shining right on Sam's heart and melting it.

When he walked over, Echo looked up at him for a moment, then he held out the arm that Adam wasn't holding and Sam was part of the hug, holding the crying man as if he might fall apart if they let go for a second.

Echo pushed softly and the two men eased their grip.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to snap at your brother that's not like me." He looked away across the jungle and the tears started again. "I mean I may be an animal but I'm not...not a..."

Adam jumped when Sam beat him to the punch with a firm "you are NOT an animal Echo."

Echo looked at him incredulously.

Sam was far from done. "I hunt animals, monsters, true evil for the sake of being evil. I have been a very bad man Echo, made mistakes I should never have been forgiven for. I don't know exactly how to say what you are man, but your none of what I described."

"I've killed people Sam."

"I got addicted to demon blood and let the devil out of his cage kick starting the apocalypse."

Echo let out a low whistle and Adam chuckled nervously. "I think you have me beat" Echo said sheepishly.

"Oh ya think?"

They laughed and the tension dissipated somewhat. Adam didn't like having all the apocalypse memories called back up, but looking at his mate now and seeing where Sam was coming from, it did put Echo's 'crimes' into perspective. He was grateful to his brother for that much at least.

Adam stood up, pulling Echo to his feet with ease. "We really should go save Dean from Owen... He's more likely to eat him alive than anything on this island."

Echo chuckled and the three moved back inside. Luckily Echo hadn't gone far at all, it had just taken them a while to find him, so the walk to the room took a short two minutes.

"And farther more" Owen was yelling at the top of his lungs, "if you ever-"

"Dad" Echo said, taking the mans hand in his and moving between he and Dean. "I'm ok. I promise, it was just hormones, I mean what did we expect him to say? We were ready for them to try a kill me..."

Owen took several deep breaths. " I'm sitting in on the rest of this" he growled, planting himself on the sofa.

Echo rolled his eyes. "Fine just please for the love of god don't jump on them for asking questions. We WANT that remember?"

Owen waved his hand in a 'yea got it' gesture.

The others took their seats and Echo handed them the silver ID cards. "These give you access to the padics still under construction." He sat back, "now, questions? I know you have a boat load."

Dean was the first to speak making Sam want to kick him. He could at least let the air clear... "So the magic act Adam worked, it made you human? Fully?"

Echo nodded and gestured to himself. "In this form I'm fully human with all the speed, strength, and agility of a raptor. In raptor form I have all the intelligence of a human."

Dean spoke again, but this time Sam was a tad surprised by his brothers words. "So how did you to meet in this form? How did you figure out you loved each other?"

Adam smiled at his mate. "I knew him as a raptor of course, but once he became human he kinda just blended in. He had always been the back runner of the pack, so he was never a stand out. About a month later I found him just leaning against the guard rail on a roof and we just started talking."

Echo laughed. "He didn't even know who I was. He had forgotten what I looked like in human form." Dean grinned and Adam flushed red.

Echo cleared his throat, looking physically uncomfortable. "Do you to mind if I raid this places tea stash?"

Sam frowned wondering why the heck Echo was asking instead of just getting it as well as why the man had gotten I'll so fast. "Yea of cour-"

Echo was on his feet and bent over a trash can faster than any human could have moved, throwing up violently, shoulders shaking and body heaving. Dean was surprisingly the first on his feet and over to Echo, rubbing his back and assuring him that they were all here and that they wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Echo clung to Dean with a painful grip, leaving Adam free to take over the back rub, moving in slow circles until the strange attack was over and he was left gasping for air, body shaking.

Sam was on his feet looking between the sick man and Owen, for all intents and purposes the mans father, just sitting there with a pained look on his face. "Aren't you going to call a doctor or something?!"

Owen sighed and shook his head. His army days had been less stressful... "Sam, I HATE to see my boy like this," he looked to Echo who was just letting Adam hold him, "but this is all just, well, natural."

"A side effect of the spell?" Dean asked, walking back to the group after moving the ruined trash can a safe distance away from Echo's senses.

Own actually laughed as he got up and moved to his sons side, blocking him from view momentarily. "Not magic," he said as he got his arms around Echo and he and Adam moved the man to the couch.

"This is very much nature."

"Dad" Echo whined as Adam turned scarlet.

"What in nature does this?" Sam asked, a suspicious look on his face.

Owen looked down at his son, then up at Adam who nodded. "See for yourself" he said softly and started to move before echo stopped him.

"Hold on, let me sit up, Adam could you help with my belt?"

Dean looked at Sam with a 'what the heck is about to happen and do we really want to see it' look only to find Sam just as flustered but oddly determined.

Adam looked back at his brothers. "Don't flip ok this isn't what it sounds like." He turned back to Echo, "looks like I'm going to have to undo the pants to baby, it'll be way to tight if I don't..."

Dean couldn't help himself. "What exactly is 'to big' around his belt line cause if your about to let out a boner..." He trailed off as he got a death glare from both Adam and Owen.

"Ok dad" Echo whispered sounding alarmingly tired. Owen moved but both Winchesters were frozen. They knew what they were seeing. They didn't know HOW it was possible, but Echo's round belly spoke for itself. He was pregnant.

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uRDFXXca5-Nxi8OVV3VPCn9jTFhchSFmLreWbvjpkfk/edit>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, have mercy guys... this wasn't where i wanted the chapter to end but Sammy boy up and left the building, i completely lost track of how to wright him. also i know i am not the best artist but felt that needed to be in there.


	3. Thats a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys just got some big news from little bro and his interesting lover. but how is it possible and what does it mean?

Sam knew he shouldn't stair. Knew he should start asking questions in a calm collected voice.

He couldn't take his eyes off the bump that was Echo's belly. Bump? More like he had swallowed a basketball… And it had literally grown to this size in the time Owen had been blocking their view, the man had had a perfectly flat stomach before.

Dean let out a hiss that-thankfully-even Owen knew meant he was trying to speak.

Then silence as he gave up and just sat down on the floor. Give him a monster, heck give him ten and you wouldn't see him flinch, he knew what to do with monsters. This...

This was a baby. This was a baby inside a guy and...

"You're the father?" He croaked, looking at Adam.

Adam had to give his bro points for not saying 'knocked him up'.

"He is my boyfriend Dean" Adam said smiling. "And I was his first. TMI I know, but you need to know all this. To understand. In other words, yea i’m the father."

Sam shook his head, "I don't think there is a TMI anywhere near this situation, I personally want all the facts."

Echo was practically jumping out of his seat he was so happy. It wasn't perfect, but there was no anger or rejection either, they actually wanted to understand.

"What do you want to know?" He asked the two who just looked at him for a moment.

"How" was all Dean could get out, but it was enough.

Owen nodded. "That one is actually easier to explain then you would think." He looked to Adam and Echo. "May I?"

When he got the go ahead he began, and with the ease he was able to get the details out the brothers could tell it was well practiced. "As you may or may not know all the original dinosaurs were genetically altered to be female. The DNA from the fossil used to create Echo was apparently male, though before the change he was in fact female due the the genetic tampering."

Both brothers heads were spinning but they were trying to keep up. They had to know what was happening.

“However, the spell used had an added effect, to make the being what they really were. You’ll have to ask Adam if you want more on that, i just know the basics.” 

Adam shook his head like he was trying to get it loose from his shoulders. “No you can’t ask me, sorry. I didn't memorize the spell and i burned that book with salt after soaking it in holy water.” 

Dean’s face showed pride and his nod as he said “good job Adam” said just how much he truly was proud of his youngest brother. The power of magic was a very tempting thing, most couldn't have rid themselves of that book so thoroughly. 

“Anyway” Owen said, clearing his throat in a way that said ‘shut up already.’ “When Echo became human, the spell took him back to what he was naturally, a male, but the damage we had done to his genetics stuck.”

He sighed and looked down, remorse and pain covering him like a cloak. 

Adam finished for him, casting a worried look at Owen. “Echo has a full male reproductive system, and a fully functional female reproductive system.” 

“Pretend I'm stupid for a sec. That means…?” Dean drew out the last word, eyes beginning to show understanding. He just needed to hear it aloud. 

Echo answered. “I can father a child with a woman, my sperm count is just as high and my organs the same as every other healthy male. I can also, obviously, become pregnant. If i have to explain how that works, your even farther behind than i am.” 

Sam held up his hands like he was trying to fend off more information through sheer force of will. “No, we got it, we know the ins and outs of the process.”

He flinched at his choice of words as both Dean and Owen chuckled, Adam flushing bright red. Echo smiled slightly so it was clear he got the unintended reference, but he didn't seem at all flustered by it. 

Sam wondered why that was. Embarrassment, anger, the full range of emotions Echo could without a doubt feel. So why didn't Sam's rather graphic slip up bother him? There was so much to understand about this man as a person, not just his origins. 

They talked a bit more about genetics, Echos memory of the spell, and so on until shadows began to stretch around the room. 

Adam looked at his watch wide eyed. “Crap it's almost seven o’clock! I'm sorry baby.” He looked to his partner, posture a reflection of apology and concern. 

Dean arched an eyebrow at his youngest brother, not sure weather to be worried or amused. “One of you get chomped on by a werewolf? What's the rush?” 

Adam shot Dean a look that said ‘You really aggravate me sometimes’ clear as if it had been a flashing neon sign. “Really Dean. Shapeshifter joke?” 

“Ignore him Dean,” Echo said with a grin, “I may be the pregnant one but somehow he got the hormones.” 

Adam blushed, again, and Sam wondered if his brother spent any time not beet red these days. 

Owen supplied the answer to Dean's question, still chuckling slightly despite himself. “As you can see, my boy is about three months pregnant. He try's to play it off but truth is he gets very tired about this time every night. His body just can't take strain like he would like it to anymore.”

Echo rolled his eyes and huffed. “They like to have me home by six, weather I like it or not.”

His aggravation was nearly visible as he slumped on the couch. He looked miserable which made Adam feel like he was breaking in half. He just… How could he tell Echo the reason why he was so protective? 

Dean was no relationship expert, he had only had one seriously committed relationship, and he had botched things with Lesa so bad he had gotten her killed. But even he could see things were headed south, fast, with Adams look of conflicted pain and Echos look of hurt resentment, the bomb in the room was not hard to see. 

It was time for third party intervention.

“Hey, we have all this space and we haven't spent time with Adam for so long, why do you two stay here tonight? I'm pretty sure there's a third bedroom over there.” He pointed and Adam nodded a confused affirmative. “Besides,” he continued, “this will give us bonding time with Echo.”

Owen looked at Dean with a new respect. He was still upset, but even still even he hadn't seen a way to diffuse the situation Dean had just effectively neutralized. “He's a downright tactical genius when he's not being stupid I'll give him that much.”   
***  
The next half hour rushed by much faster than Dean could keep up with, even still his hunter's eyes caught several facts.

Echo was beyond smart, mastering chess in just a few minutes and giving Sam a run for his money. His knowledge of genetics was also staggering.

Adam was on edge at times, but in each case it came back to his worry about Echo. Other than that, his brother was happy. He joked and laughed in a carefree way Dean had been afraid had been taken from their brother far too soon. 

At the moment Dean was at the bar, mixing three regular good ol’ hard stuff mixes, and one virgin mix. He groaned and grabbed another glass, he needed four hard drinks.

He kept forgetting Adam was legal. 

Owen had had to take a call from Clare who had promised to join them soon, while Sam Adam and Echo were on the couches. The couple had finally relaxed and began showing one another affection. Echos head was resting on a pillow on Adams lap as Adam rubbed his partners belly, Echo true to what Adam and Owen had said was now suffering from fatigue. 

Dean brought over the tray and started passing them out, Echo accepting his gratefully and taking a sip, smiling at the flavor. 

Dean couldn't help but smile as well, he like everyone else had completely fallen under Echos spell. There was an innocence about him, he showed his emotions so openly it was hard not to find yourself happy despite yourself.

Sam took a sip of his drink, nodding his thanks to Dean for spiking it way up for him. No matter who you were, if you were a hunter, you drank. 

“So, Adam,” he said taking another drink, “liking the idea of being a dad?” 

Adam chuckled wryly. “I'm the father Sam, or the kids Papa whichever you prefer. Echo is the dad, or as our baby will probably call him daddy.” 

Dean gave his little brother a ‘what's the flipping difference’ look. 

“We're both men Dean,” Echo said gently, “with no gender difference we had to get inventive making a stable who's who for the little one.” 

Dean nodded his understanding, noting that once again Echo had picked up on what he was thinking near instantly. He had been doing that all day, and not just with Dean, but with everyone. More than once he had answered a question Adam hadn't asked yet. How did he do that he wondered. 

Well heck with it. 

“You seem to have a knack for knowing what people are thinking. It's impressive, you'd be a real shark in a game of poker.”

Echo blinked, then laughed, holding his stomach as he managed to get a hold of himself. “Actually I'm horrible at cards, so I would be more of a minnow than a shark.” He shifted, making a face as he tried to get back into a comfortable position. “You're the first to comment on it, I really don't think about it that much. It's just instinct, watching people and how they move, act, speak or even when they don't speak.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean had a gift for pulling the topic right off track, though every bit of information was useful. “So back to the question,” he shot Dean a ‘please shut up now’ look as he spoke to Adam, “how are you liking becoming a father.”

Adam smiled at his brother, thankful to Sam for simply falling into line with the ‘daddy papa’ idea. He had been afraid that-providing they made it this far-they would think it was silly. 

“Honestly?” He said, looking down at his partner, “at first I was shocked and more than a little afraid, but now I love it.” He looked up at Sam. “Its kinda like I'm finally getting to have a family of my own, under as normal of circumstances as this family ever has.” 

Dean laughed. “Well that much is true. A real partnership and a baby to be is as Ozie and Hariot as we get.”

The elevator chimed and Echo groaned, his stomach starting to shrink to hide the bulge. His eyes flew open in panic and pain making everyone freeze. “Hun it's not working, my stomach it's not responding right!” He clinched his eyes shut. “Oh god it hurts! Adam!”

“Echo?” Clare's voice came from the elevator, moving toward them quickly. “What's wrong, talk to us.”

Echos eyes were reptilian slits as he looked at his mate and his father with shear panic. “The baby! Something is wrong with the baby!”

Sam stood still, unmoving, taking in the situation and everything he had learned. What if…

“Echo, stop trying to hide the bulge!”

Adam glared at him “how will that help Sam?! How about coming up with something useful!”

Clare screamed and they all looked to where she was pointing. Then Adam screamed as the pool of red staining the couch continued to grow under his mate.

Sam practically threw Adam out of the way to get to Echo. “Stop, stop trying to hide it can't you see, the little one is to big for whatever your doing!”

Echo gasped in pain and his eyes were becoming unfocused, but some part of him heard Sam and listened because his belly stopped trying to shrink and grew rapidly back to how it had been.

Echo slumped over and it was Sam's turn to be thrown out of the way as Owen rushed to his sons side, barking out details to Clare who was on her phone relaying information to whoever was on the other side of the line. 

“Their preping an ICU for him” she called and Owen nodded.

“Bleeding has stopped but he lost a ton here” he shot back.

Dean had no clue what to do so he just held his younger brother to his chest and let him sob, murmuring soft words of encouragement. “Hey, Adam you hear that? He's not bleeding anymore and there's help on the way, their all ready for him.”

Adam nodded but continued to cry into the warm comfort of his brother's chest, letting himself be comforted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked, and sooooo sorry it took so long, next one up way sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Very scared to put this up, but, there it was. Coments? Suggestions? Please I would love to hear from you.


End file.
